


Thin

by DaFishi



Series: Make it Better [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ABUSERS ARE TERRIBLE PEOPLE, Alpha Katara, Druk is a doggy, F/M, HES A GOOD BOY, Omega Zuko, and he gets better, because I’m tired, hes a great dane, thats all for today though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Zuko and Katara try to heal Druk’s mental scars.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Make it Better [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994551
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Thin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavenoftheNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenoftheNight/gifts).



> I guess I should explain why I hate abusers so much.
> 
> So my friend, her dad, is terrible.
> 
> He isn’t physically abusive, fully.
> 
> He swings arms and flails his feet and hurts his wife but he’s verbally horrible.
> 
> He belittles everyone in any way he can and makes my friend and her mom feel isolated and dependant on him.
> 
> I have tried to help but I can only do so much. 
> 
> And recently, I had to take care of an abused foster dog and when I lifted a glass of water and she flinched, I cannot tell you how much it broke my heart.
> 
> Abusers are terrible and deserve nothing but horrible things.
> 
> Jail is too lenient in my opinion after I watched one of my closest friends fall apart and absolutely shatter.
> 
> The dog I fostered is now adopted and is living her best life.
> 
> Victim blaming is cruel.
> 
> And for all of the victims?
> 
> I am in awe that you were so strong.
> 
> And for the ones that didn’t make it, I wish you the best in your next life and hope you soar above the rest in a better place.

“He’s too thin,” Zuko says the first night they have Druk.

“He was starved,” Katara says, sounding heartbroken.

“He won’t leave the crate.”

“Every time he tried, he was beaten.”

“He won’t stop shaking.”

“He’s afraid.”

“He’s scarred.”

“Too many undeserved beatings.”

“He won’t eat or drink.”

“He probably thinks it’s poisoned or something.”

Zuko gazes at the dog before making up his mind.

“I’m sleeping near him tonight,” Zuko says.

Katara smiles. “I was going to do the same.”

It takes weeks for them to help him.

First, it was the whole problem with leaving the crate.

The two of them had to bribe him slowly.

Every time he was out of the cage, Druk ran to a corner hidden by the dining table.

And he kept going to that one corner.

And Zuko decided it was time to move the dining table.

Instead, he built a wonderful little corner with a tent, pillows, and blankets and Druk finally started to show some recognition.

He started eating from their hands.

He learned to drink from the water bowl.

He learned to play with toys and jump around.

Though it took a little longer, Druk allowed Zuko and Katara to place a leash on his for walks.

Zuko actually cried when Druk wagged his tail.

A seven-year-old dog wagging his tail for the first time in his life.

And Katara nearly screamed in joy when Druk climbed onto the couch and laid in her lap.

It had been 3 months and Druk finally was at a healthy weight and was as close to normal as he could be.

He was cuddly and warm and loved hugs.

Every time Katara saw Zuko and Druk interact the only thing she could think was;

‘How could a person hurt someone so willing to love everyone around him?’

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
